memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Necessary Evil
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 18 (Foil cards) 180 |pack = 11 |box = 30 }} This is a list of cards from Necessary Evil, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. This set included 180 cards with 18 foil cards. The difference between the regular cards and the foil cards is that the foil cards have a stylized Roman numeral "X" in the top right corner. This is the Star Trek CCG s Tenth Anniversary logo that also appears on the Tenth Anniversary Collection. Dilemmas *A Devil Scorned **''"You shall regret that."'' ***'Ardra' *A Pleasant Surprise **''"Do you think I'm pleasant?"'' ***'Krit' *A Royal Hunt **''"You made a noble fight of it, Captain!"'' ***'Trelane' *Alluring Spy *B'omar Stipulations **''"You will make no attempt to explore our space"'' ***'Gauman' *Back Room Dealings **''"We have no time for your games!"'' ***'Lursa' *Biochemical Hyperacceleration *Bleeding to Death *Broken Captive **''"Under questioning, he has confirmed much of what the doctor and the senator have told you."'' ***'Chairman Koval' *Cave-In **''"Anij, stay with me."'' ***' Jean-Luc Picard' *Counterinsurgency Program **''"Seems we've tripped some kind of automated security program the Cardassians left."'' ***'Chief Miles O'Brien' *Dealing With Pressure *Echo Papa Stasis Field *Formal Hearing *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? **''"We must do this again some time."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *Harsh Conditions **''"This is the gulag Rura Penthe! ... One the surface, nothing can survive."'' ***'Klingon Commandant' *In the Way **''"I was driving starships while your great grandfather was still in diapers."'' ***'Montgomery Scott' *In Training **''"You've almost got it"'' ***'Ensign Hoshi Sato' *Lack of Preparation *Language Barrier *On Foreign Ground **''"I don't understand a word you are saying, but I guarantee you – I know how to use this."'' ***'Mr. ' to Klaang *Renegade Ambush **''"The Jem'Hadar that attack your station are renegades."'' ***'Omet'iklan' *Short Circuit *Side by Side *Talosian Trial *Test of Wisdom *The Dreamer and the Dream *Tsiolkovsky Infection – Also a foil card *Ungracious Hosts *Whisper in the Dark – Also a foil card *Your Moment is Fading Equipment *Emergency Transport Unit * The Stone of Gol * The Sword of Kahless Events *Accepting the Past **''"Only when you accept it can you move beyond it."'' ***'Kai Opaka' *All-Out War – Also a foil card **''"You have sided against us in battle. And this we do not forgive... or forget."'' ***'Chancellor Gowron' *Anything or Anyone – Also a foil card *Apprehended *At an Impasse **''"Welcome to Galorndon Core, where no good deed goes unpunished."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr Geordi La Forge' *At What Cost? **''"What I have done, I had to do."'' ***'Admiral James T. Kirk' *Battle Lust *Biological Distinctiveness *Captain on the Bridge **''"I am still somewhat in awe of its size and complexity"'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' in reference to the *Caught in the Act *Collateral Damage *Deep Hatred **''"I would rather die than pollute my body with Klingon filth."'' ***'Patahk' *Deploy the Fleet *Desperate Sacrifice **''"Turn death into a fighting chance to live."'' ***'Dr. Leonard McCoy' *Endangered **''"Tell them to stop, or I'll kill everyone in this room, starting with you."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' while under the influence of the Ux-Mal *Escaping Detection *Far-Seeing Eyes *Field Studies *Forcing Their Hand *Forever Linked **''"We shall always retain the best part of the other... inside us."'' ***'Ambassador Sarek' *Getting Under Your Skin *Gunboat Diplomacy **''"Would you like something to eat, Captain?"'' ***'Kilana' *Hollow Pleasantries **''"Captain Sisko, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."'' ***'Weyoun' *Holographic Hoax **''"In the meantime, Ambassador Spock will be telling his people to welcome the peace envoy."'' ***'Sela' *Militia Patrol *Misdirection **''"We need to remind the Tzenkethi that the Federation is committed to protecting our colonies near their border."'' ***'The Changeling that impersonated Ambassador Krajensky' *Mission Accomplished **''"Once again, we've saved civilization as we know it."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *More Than Meets the Eye *Mutual Advantage *No Escape *Organized Terrorist Activities *Party Atmosphere **''"How can you listen to this without feeling the urge to dance?"'' ***'Neelix' *Power Shift **''"I knew they would never give us our freedom. I would have to take it."'' ***'Shinzon' *Prison Compound **''"We had no idea that Bajoran prisoners were still being held on Cardassia IV."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *Pulling the Strings **''"Needless to say, it is very important that the Dominion's part in this remain secret." ***'Gelnon' *Ressikan Flute *Running a Tight Ship **"I won't allow fear to undermine this crew's sense of purpose... even if that fear is justified."'' ***'Captain Kathryn Janeway' *Shared Problems **''"Well, it seems as if we're stuck with each other."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *Standing Your Ground **''"Let's make sure history never forgets the name... Enterprise."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *Storage Compartment – Also a foil card **''"1,771,561"'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Spock' in reference to the number of Tribbles on Deep Space K-7 *Targeted for Assimilation *Tempted By Flesh **''"Was that good for you?"'' ***'Borg Queen *The Key to Victory **"You see, we have an ally we never knew we had."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *The Perfect Tool **''"Welcome, Mister La Forge."'' ***'Taibak' *Thought Maker *Undercover Resource *VIP Welcome **''"We hope your journey will be pleasant and comfortable."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *We Are Back **''"Yes, we have indeed been negligent, Captain, but no more."'' ***'Commander Tebok' *You've Always Been My Favorite – Also a foil card **''"We're not friends."'' ***'Seven of Nine' *Your Fear Will Destroy You **''"Think of it. Just four of us, and look at the havoc we've wrought."'' ***'The Changeling that impersonated Chief O'Brien' Interrupts *Allies on the Inside *Brainwashing *Chance Observation **''"Keep those lovely eyes on Commander Suran"'' ***'Shinzon' *Indomitable *Knowledge and Experience – Also a foil card *Lying in Wait *Natural Instincts **''"We'll have to fly by the seat of our pants."'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' *One-Upsmanship **''"Well, there's one difference between us – I'm hungry" **"The difference is your weakness, Captain, not mine."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' and Captain James T Kirk in *Operational Necessity **''"You know that certain times you do things that you're not proud of to accomplish the mission."'' ***'Thomas Riker' *Outlining the Stakes **''"His defection will be a profound blow to Romulus."'' ***'N'Vek' *Reborn **''"Captain! Help! Please help!"'' ***'Security Guard' *The First of Many *The Order of Things **''"I am a Jem'Hadar, he is a Vorta."'' ***'Remata'Klan' *The Rite of Emergence **''"I wish you'd stop being afraid of me. It's not like we're strangers."'' ***'Joran Dax' Personnel Bajoran *Anneli *Bareil Antos, Opaka's Protector **''"I could never replace Opaka. Bajor wouldn't have survived the occupation without her."'' ***'Vedek Bareil Antos' *Day Kannu, Field Colonel **''"You can let your engineers play with the machines. I'm sending out search parties."'' ***'Colonel Day Kannu' *Dukat, Anjohl Tennan – Also a foil card **''"The Pah-wraiths have judged you and found you worthy."'' ***'Gul Dukat posing as Anjohl Tennan' *Kira Meru, Comfort Woman **''"What did you expect me to do?"'' ***'Kera Meru' * *Kulan, Militia Soldier *Leeta, Rebel Supporter *Razka Karn, Salvager **''"Let's just say I miss the old days on Bajor"'' ***'Razka Karn' *Solbor, Faithful Attendant *Surmak Ren, Medical Administrator *Treyam, Militia Soldier Borg *Defragmentation Drone **''Task: Scan active directives for outdated instructions from the hive mind. Purge.'' *Examination Drone **''Task: Process data on recent contact with alien species. Analyze.'' *Facilitation Drone **''Task: Process requisitions of informational and biological resources. Access.'' *Five of Twelve, Secondary Adjunct of Trimatrix 942 *Reconnaissance Drone **''Task: Scout areas where resistance is anticipated. Secure.'' Cardassian *Aamin Marritza, Honorable Patriot **''"Major, you have to go out and tell them I'm Gul Darhe'el."'' ***'Aamin Marritza' *Broca, Groveling Lackey **''"But I've done everything you've asked! I tell you, I'm loyal!"'' ***'Legate Broca' *Hogue, Student of Political Ethics *Kira Nerys, Iliana Ghemor – Also a foil card **''"You can mutilate me, change my appearance; you are never going to convince me that I am a Cardassian."'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' *Mila, Trusted Confidante **''"What you're proposing is suicide. ... Alright, I'll prepare some food. Nobody should die on an empty stomach."'' ***'Mila' *Odo, Impartial Investigator – Also a foil card **''"I suppose I'm considered a neutral observer."'' ***'Odo' *Rusot, Proud Nationalist **''"It doesn't seem right, all this plotting and secrecy. What are we? Romulans?"'' ***'Gul Rusot' *Seskal, Comrade in Arms *Toran, Ambitious Brute **''"I will take over from here."'' ***'Gul Toran' Dominion *Amar'itak *Founder Architect *Leyton Founder **''"The bottom line is a changeling infiltrated the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, imitated the admiral, and got away scot-free."'' ***'Captain Erika Benteen' *Luaran, Cautious Inspector *O'Brien Founder, Agent Provocateur **''"We're smarter than Solids. We're better than you. And most importantly, we do not fear you the way you fear us."'' ***'The Changeling that impersonated Chief O'Brien' *Odo Founder, Adept Imposter – Also a foil card **''"Wait... it's me, Odo."'' ***'The Changeling that impersonated Odo *Rodak'koden *Weyoun, Warship Commander **"As I see it, you have two choices. Either you remove the mines... or we will take this station from you and remove them ourselves."'' ***'Weyoun' Federation *Beverly Crusher, Chief Physician **''"My feelings about my husband's death will have no effect on the way I serve you, this vessel, or this mission."'' ***'Dr. Beverly Crusher' *Data, Pinocchio **''"I am superior, sir, in many ways. But I would gladly give it up to be Human."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *Deanna Troi, Ship's Counselor **''"I can sense only strong emotions."'' ***'Counselor Deanna Troi' *Dorian Collins, Acting Chief Petty Officer **''"I felt like I met God every morning."'' ***'Acting Chief Dorian Collins' *Geordi La Forge, Conn Officer **''"... it was just one long adventure."'' ***'Lt. Geordi La Forge' *Guinan, Listener – Also a foil card **''"My name is Guinan. I tend bar, and I listen."'' ***'Guinan' *Jadzia Dax, Problem Solver – Also a foil card **''"I told you this was going to be a tough assignment when we came here."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Jadzia Dax' *Jake Sisko, Reporter Behind the Lines **''"There's a war going on and I'm a reporter. This is where I belong."'' ***'Jake Sisko' *Kalita, Maquis Pilot *Karen Farris, Rigorous Leader **''"We can't afford to have young cadets thinking about mommy and daddy when they need to be concentrating on their duties."'' ***'Acting Commander Karen Farris' *Lenara Kahn, Wormhole Theorist *Miles O'Brien, Repair Chief **"Fix the replicators, Chief.' 'My console's offline, Chief.' I should have transferred to a cargo drone. No people, no complaints."'' ***An overworked '''Chief Miles O'Brien *Riley Shepard, Confident Cadet **''"They were the best of the best. Red Squad received special training, special quarters, special everything."'' ***'Cadet Nog' *Seth Matthews, Red Squad Cadet *Tamal, Technician *Tim Watters, Valiant Captain **''"You're Starfleet. You're Red Squad. And you're the best."'' ***'Acting Captain Tim Watters' *William T. Riker, First Officer **''"I have no problem with following any rules you lay down, short of compromising your safety."'' ***'Cmdr. William T. Riker *Worf, Conn Officer **"I was buried under the rubble and left for dead."'' ***'Lt. j.g. Worf' Klingon *B'Etor, Ambitious Renegade **''"I hope for your sake you are initiating a mating ritual."'' ***'B'Etor' *Jadzia Dax, Sworn Ally **''"No Klingon warrior would leave a comrade behind while he goes off to battle."'' ***'Lt. Jadzia Dax' *K'Tal, Senior Council Member **''"Your enemies have been destroyed. You stand alone. Do you wish to claim leadership of the Council?"'' ***'K'Tal' *Lursa, Ambitious Renegade **''"... now we have a weapon of unlimited power."'' ***'Lursa' *William T. Riker, Exchange Officer – Also a foil card **''"I have been assigned to serve this ship and to obey your orders and I will do exactly that."'' ***'Cmdr. William T. Riker' Non-Aligned *Aaron Conor, Born Leader **''"... I found today exhilarating. Meeting you, meeting new people, with new ideas..."'' ***'Aaron Conor' *Crosis, Fanatical Lieutenant – Also a foil card **''"I was like you once, without... feeling."'' ***'Crosis' *Data, Loyal Brother **''"In a quest such as ours, sacrifices have to be made."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *Goval, Follower of the One *Hannah Bates, Biosphere Expert **''"Suddenly our eyes have been opened to the infinite possibilities."'' ***'Hannah Bates' *Lore, The One – Also a foil card **''"I gave them their purpose. And they gave me mine."'' ***'Lore' *Martin Benbeck, Strict Interpreter **''"Your presence here has already begun to affect the entire balance of our society."'' ***'Martin Benbeck' *Morik *Reide Romulan *B'Etor, Romulan Conspirator – Also a foil card **''"We don't want you to judge us by your experience with our brother."'' ***'B'Etor *Bochra, Loyal Centurion **"No wonder your race is weak. You waste time and resources on defective children."'' ***'Centurion Bochra' *Kell, Romulan Accomplice *Koval, Chairman of the Tal Shiar **''"Now we'll have our private talk."'' ***'Chairman Koval' *Lursa, Romulan Conspirator – Also a foil card **''"If you rule against us and we are victorious in a war against Gowron... it would mean the end of the alliance with the Federation."'' ***'Lursa' *Mareth *Parem, Special Security * Relam *Sela, Devious Schemer **''"Your dream of reunification is not dead. It will simply take a different form – the Romulan conquest of Vulcan."'' ***'Sela' *Selok, Deep Cover Operative *Setek *Tamarith, Reformist *Taul Ships Bajoran *''Talnot'' Federation * , Red Squad Training Ship Klingon * Table Necessary Evil